Babaca
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Darcy era uma pessoa super paciente, mas tinha gente que parecia tentar irrita-la de propósito. Edwin Jarvis, o assistente de Tony Stark, era exatamente esse tipo de babaca. Lindo, inteligente, com um sotaque perfeito, mas um babaca mesmo assim. OBS: Jarvis ser humano!


**N/A: Então... hahahaha**

**Eu disse que ia postar "A Dama Vingadora" hoje, mas não tinha me tocado que não tinha terminado o capítulo. Fail u.u**

**Então, de presente, ai vai uma one-shot, na qual o fiel J.A.R.V.I.S. é uma pessoa, sempre foi uma pessoa, mesmo que uma bem babaca! hahaha Eu imagino o Paul Bettany como Jarvis, porque ele é a voz nos filmes, logo acho justo!**

**Espero que vocês curtam!**

* * *

Ela nunca iria esquecer a primeira vez que o viu frente a frente.

Claro que já ouvira falar dele várias vezes, de várias fontes diferentes. Provavelmente, tanta especulação e fofoca o tenham feito um personagem tão cheio de mistério e, consequentemente, sua curiosidade só aumentara.

Pessoalmente ele era muito mais interessante. Talvez bonito não fosse a palavra exata para descrevê-lo, mas havia algo... Marcante. A presença dele era silenciosa, mas tão forte. Por mais que você estivesse olhando para o babaca do chefe dele (e não tinha como não olhar, porque o cara era um sinal de neon), seus olhos acabavam sendo atraídos para a figura dele.

E daí ele abriu a boca e destruiu a ilusão toda.

-Eu acredito que a assistência da senhorita Lewis não será necessária. – ele falou – Nós podemos precisar de alguém com mais... Entendimento do assunto.

Primeiro: aquele sotaque britânico dele era de matar. Segundo: ele era um babaca!

Jane, que era linda e foda, lançou um olhar congelante ao homem e declarou que sem Darcy não ia rolar.

Tony Stark, que era tudo que as revistas prometiam e mais um pouco, deu de ombros e declarou que para ele quanto mais melhor. Já _ele_...

Edwin Jarvis era um mistério para muita gente. O cara era um gênio por si só, um engenheiro que podia estar trabalhando para a NASA, mas, mesmo assim, estava trabalhando como assistente de um playboy que virara super heroi. O relacionamento dos dois era impossível de ser descrito e a mídia muitas vezes insinuara que era romântico. Pepper estava lá para provar o contrário, embora muita gente ainda dissesse que a ruiva era só disfarce.

Então Darcy podia até ter reparado como ele era alto, com uma estrutura facial incrível e olhos lindos, mas também sabia, já na primeira olhada, que ele era um babaca pior que Tony Stark. Porque a arrogância de Stark ainda era curiosa e entretia. A desse cara? Era extremamente ofensiva.

Assim que ela começou a trabalhar com Jane no laboratório que Stark dera para a astrofísica, ela e Jarvis entraram num acordo mútuo e não-verbal de que cada um na sua. Ela ficava com Jane, ele ficava com Tony e ninguém mais falava nisso. Só que ainda tinha o doutor Banner.

Darcy achava Bruce a coisa mais fofa que já existira, mas alguém precisava cuidar daquele homem direito! Jarvis às vezes o ajudava com as pesquisas, mas Bruce era pior que Tony e Jane, esquecendo-se de comer, dormir e qualquer outra coisa quando ficava focado de verdade. Tony pelo menos tinha Pepper, que ainda cuidava dele de certa forma, e Jane tinha Darcy e Thor. Bruce não tinha ninguém.

E não no sentindo de não ter amor ou coisa do tipo. Ele não tinha assistente fixo, porque sentia que não precisava de um, logo não tinha ninguém pra lembrá-lo de coisas simples, tipo comer e dormir.

Darcy não gostava nada dessa situação. De forma alguma. Logo, ela tomou para si a tarefa de alimentar e aguar Bruce regularmente durante o dia.

Não ia provocar nenhuma grande mudança no seu trabalho. O laboratório de Bruce era exatamente de frente para o de Jane. Quando Darcy saía para buscar comida para sua cientista, aproveitava e deixava algo para Bruce também. Enchia o copo dele de água e o fazia beber.

Bruce estava sempre tão distraído que era ridiculamente fácil fazê-lo se alimentar. Ele nem parava o que estava fazendo.

Com o tempo, Darcy aprendeu mais ou menos do que ele gostava, o quanto apreciava chá no fim da tarde e no começo da manhã. Daí, ela reparou na bagunça do laboratório dele. Jane era igualzinha. Tudo um caos, tudo espalhado... Isso dava nervoso em Darcy. Ela podia não ter TOC como a louca da sua mãe, mas sabia o valor de um ambiente organizado.

Ia ter que dar um jeito nisso.

Então, ela organizou o laboratório de Bruce, separou anotações, criou pastas e deixou tudo explicado para ele num manual.

No dia seguinte, Bruce deu a ela de presente um cartão da Starbucks e outro do iTunes! Tão bonzinho!

E você pode estar se perguntando, o que isso tem a ver com Jarvis? Bom, foi a partir daí que o problema começou.

Bruce comentou com Tony que Darcy andava fazendo algumas coisas para ele e Tony, sendo o babaca que era, resolveu criar caos.

Toda terça-feira (e não pergunte a Darcy porque necessariamente na terça-feira), o time era forçado a jantares em família, como Clint gostava de chamá-los. Cada semana uma pessoa escolhia a comida e todos eram obrigados a comparecer, a não ser que estivessem em missão urgente.

Naquela semana era a vez de Jane escolher o menu, então todos estavam comendo comida mexicana. E por todos, Darcy queria dizer todos. Todo mundo estava presente. Incluindo Jarvis, que, pra variar, um pouco só falava com algumas pessoas selecionadas (e Darcy obviamente não era uma dessas).

Foi aí que Tony resolveu abrir a boca.

\- Ei, Peitos! – ele virou-se para Darcy – Por que você dá comida, água e organiza o laboratório do Bruce e da Jane e não o meu? – ele parecia inconformado.

\- Porque eu não sou sua assistente, vovô. – ela revirou os olhos.

\- Epa, idade é golpe baixo! – ele protestou – E você não é assistente do Bruce!

\- Tecnicamente não, mas ele não tem assistente nenhum, você tem o Homem de Gelo aí. – ela falou.

\- Por que você não me dá comida? – Tony exigiu, virando-se para Jarvis.

\- Eu costumava deixar comida para você, mas você nunca comia e ela ficava jogada no laboratório por dias. – o outro homem respondeu.

\- Que nojo. –Darcy torceu o nariz – Isso não se faz, Cubo de gelo. Se você quer que eles comam, tem que fazer eles comerem.

O olhar de Jarvis virou-se para Darcy como num chicote.

\- Eu sei fazer o meu trabalho, senhorita Lewis. – ele falou de forma fria.

Todos pareciam surpresos pela reação do homem, mas Darcy apenas deu de ombros.

-Que seja. – ela falou, tranquila – Cada um na sua.

Ela devia ter imaginado que não ia ser fácil assim.

XxX

Para deixar bem claro, só não era fácil porque Tony era um babaca. Se Tony fosse um ser humano decente, essa coisa toda nem teria começado.

Mas se tinha uma coisa que Tony Stark não seria nunca, era uma pessoa decente.

Darcy tinha certeza de que o bilionário ia esquecer aquela ideia idiota de também ser "cuidado" por ela assim que algo interessante aparecesse. O problema é que eles estavam passando por um período onde absolutamente nada estava acontecendo. NADA.

Nem um ataquezinho de outro planeta, nenhum mega projeto, nenhuma fofoca interessante na Torre. Ou seja, Tony estava com tempo extra para irritar todo mundo.

E estava estranhamente focado em irritar Darcy, por algum motivo.

Na quarta-feira depois do jantar em família, Darcy saiu para buscar comida para Jane e Bruce. Quando ela passou na frente do laboratório de Tony, o bilionário pôs a cabeça para fora.

-Eu gosto de carne mal passada, Lewis! –ele gritou.

Darcy revirou os olhos, mas acabou pegando comida para ele também. Não podia evitar. E mais uma vez, ela ganhava um salário ridículo de bom para não fazer quase nada, além de ser babá de um bando de cientistas. Alimentar Stark não seria problema nenhum.

Ela deixou a comida de Jane, fez Bruce comer, então foi até onde Tony estava. Nem sinal do homem de gelo, menos mal.

-Come. –ela mandou, colocando a embalagem na frente dele.

-Já já. –ele falou distraído.

-Colega, se você quer que eu continue te trazendo comida, você vai comer já. –ela avisou.

Tony virou-se para encará-la, obviamente divertido com a coisa toda.

-Vai ser assim, é?

-Vai ser bem assim. –ela falou séria –Você já bebeu água hoje? –quis saber.

-Eu não bebo água. –ele informou –Essas coisas fazem mal.

-O que você bebe para hidratar? Se você falar whisky, eu te bato. –ela informou.

Ele apontou para uma garrafa que continha uma substância verde indefinida e provavelmente viva.

-O que é isso? –ela perguntou com uma careta.

-Clorofila. –ela deu de ombros.

-Eca! –ela pegou a garrafa –Se você quer beber algo que hidrate e não seja água, pelo menos que seja algo decente! Eu já volto. E acho bom você ter limpado esse prato quando eu voltar!

Tony bateu uma continência debochada para ela. Porém, quando Darcy voltou com algo diferente, ele tinha comido tudo.

-Bebe isso. É melhor e mais confiável. –ela pôs a garrafa na mesa dele –Se você gostar, eu continuo te trazendo isso.

No fim da tarde, ela recebeu uma mensagem no celular, pedindo mais "daquele negócio doce" que ela dera para ele beber.

Darcy nem conseguiu conter o sorriso.

XxX

Por um tempo, Darcy até tinha esquecido do Homem de Gelo. Ele nunca estava no laboratório de Tony quando ela passava lá para deixar comida. O que era estranho, pensando com cuidado. Ele não era pra ser assistente de Stark? Como ele fazia isso nunca estando lá?

Mas Darcy não perguntava porque não estava interessada. Ele podia continuar sendo lindo, mas continuava sendo um babaca.

Então estava sendo generosa e ficando fora do caminho dele.

Até que Jarvis veio atrás dela.

Foi um dia em que Jane tinha saído para "almoçar" com Thor (se era assim que o povo tava chamando as rapidinhas hoje em dia, quem era Darcy pra julgar?) e ela estava sozinha no laboratório. Já fazia duas semanas que ela estava distribuindo comida para todos os cientistas.

-Se você pensa que vai roubar meu lugar com comidas e piadinhas, você está muito enganada!

Darcy, que até então estivera organizando os arquivos de Jane, pulou de susto, jogando todas as folhas em sua mão para cima.

-Do que você está falando, seu louco? –ela perguntou, mão sobre o peito, seu coração parecendo que ia pular para fora.

-Eu sei o que você está fazendo. E não vai dar certo. –ele falou por entre os dentes.

Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Cara, eu tô levando comida pro seu chefe. –ela informou –Você faz cálculos ridículos e entende toda a conversa de ciência dele. Onde você acha que tem como eu competir com você por alguma coisa?

Ele não parecia nada assegurado.

Aliás, ele parecia bem mais desarrumado que o normal. Sempre que Darcy via o babaca, ele estava impecável, mas hoje parecia que tinha dormido com uma roupa, acordado e passado o dia com ela.

-Olha, você tá com cara de que faz três dias que não dorme, nem come. –ela indicou.

-Você não vai me amolecer com comida como amoleceu todos os outros. –ele falou, cruzando os braços.

-Eu não estava te oferecendo comida. –ela falou confusa.

Isso fez ele parar. Jarvis passou a mão pelos cabelos, resmungou alguma coisa e saiu de lá pisando firme.

Darcy não tinha entendido porra nenhuma.

XxX

Depois daquela super conversa, Darcy ficou três dias sem ver nem a sombra de Jarvis. Não que ela estivesse preocupada com isso. Aquela cena com ele tinha sido estranha o bastante, não precisava de outra.

Foi aí que ela fez uma descoberta incrível.

-Stark, almoço está aqui. –ela chamou entrando no laboratório do bilionário.

-Deixa aí. –ele falou, sem tirar os olhos de seus super hologramas.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que não é assim que funciona, colega? –ela revirou os olhos.

-Jarvis, qual o resultado da análise? –ele perguntou, ignorando-a.

-O novo material é sim mais leve, senhor, mas não vai conseguir manter a resistência a baixas temperaturas com a mesma eficiência do antigo. –a voz de Jarvis veio do além.

E não, ela não estava brincando! A voz dele estava soando do teto e Jarvis não estava em lugar nenhum do laboratório.

-Onde está o Homem de Gelo? –ela perguntou –Eu tô ouvindo a voz dele, mas não estou vendo.

-Eu também te escuto, senhorita Lewis. –ele retrucou de forma ácida.

-Jarvis está onde sempre está. –Tony falou como se fosse óbvio –No laboratório dele.

Isso fez Darcy brecar.

-Ele tem um laboratório? – a garota perguntou chocada.

-Eu posso não estar te vendo, mas eu ouvi o choque na sua voz. –a resposta dele foi cortante.

Tony estava olhando para Darcy como se ela fosse louca.

-Claro que ele tem. Onde você achava que ele passava o dia? –Tony quis saber.

-Você acha que eu me preocupo em saber onde ele passa o dia? –Darcy retrucou –Onde fica esse laboratório?

-Atrás daquela porta. –Tony apontou para uma porta que parecia ser super pesada e tinha o símbolo de radiação e a palavra "Perigo" nela.

-Ele trabalha com radiação? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Não, a porta é só pra afastar os curiosos. –Tony informou.

-Isso não é para ser espalhado, senhor Stark. –Jarvis censurou.

-Darcy não vai contar pra ninguém, né, Peitos?

Ela lançou um olhar assassino para Tony, que ele ignorou.

-Então ele fica lá na dele, vocês ficam conversando por comunicadores...

-Exato. Sinceramente, o que você achou que ele ficava fazendo? –Tony revirou os olhos –O cara podia construir foguetes, é meio óbvio que ele não ia se contentar em ficar fazendo coisinhas pra mim.

É, fazia sentido.

-No que ele trabalha? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Nada que seja do seu interesse, senhorita Lewis. –Jarvis cortou antes que Tony pudesse responder – Agora se você nos dá licença, alguns de nós tem um trabalho sério para completar.

Ah que grandessíssimo filho da puta!

Tony também parecia bem chocado com a atitude de Jarvis.

Darcy só saiu de lá sem falar nada. Agora chega. Não falava mais uma palavra com esse idiota. Nem uma!

XxX

-Eu sei de uma coisa que você não sabe... –Tony Stark cantarolou, apoiando seu cotovelo na bancada onde Darcy trabalhava.

Jane lançou um olhar desconfiado ao bilionário, mas decidiu ficar quieta. Darcy arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu aposto que você sabe muitas coisas que eu não sei, homem de lata. –ela retrucou.

-Verdade. –ele falou de forma arrogante –Mas essa é do seu interesse.

Darcy bufou.

-Tá, eu finjo que estou interessada, Stark. –ela falou por fim –O que você sabe que eu não sei?

-Que um certo cientista londrino está arrependido de ter sido grosseiro com você, mas é orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas. E... –ele continuou quando Darcy abriu a boca para falar –Ele tem ciuminho de você levando comida para todos menos ele.

Jane tinha virado para prestar atenção na conversa depois dessa, mas Darcy não estava engolindo isso.

-O homem de gelo não tem cara de que mandaria você aqui para pedir desculpas por ele. –ela falou.

-Claro que não. –Tony falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu já te disse que ele é orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas, mesmo que por terceiros. Eu vim para te contar mesmo.

-O que você ganha com isso? –Jane perguntou confusa.

-Diversão gratuita. –ele respondeu com um sorriso maníaco –A hora que ele descobrir que eu compartilhei essas informações com você, vai ser demais.

-Você é o pior amigo do mundo. –Darcy concluiu –E que história era aquela de cíume?

-Ah, te deixou interessada, hein? –Tony mexeu as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

-Nem um pouco. –ela negou, embora estivesse sim, curiosa.

-Bom, já que você não quer saber... –Tony deu de ombros de forma exageradamente pesarosa.

Ela não ia perguntar. Não ia mesmo. Isso ia ser jogar o jogo de Stark e ela se recusava.

-Ei, eu quero saber! –Jane protestou.

Ai, Jesus...

-Bom, já que a doutora Foster insiste... –Tony falou com um sorriso enorme –Jarvis pode ter comentado comigo que você deve realmente odiá-lo, já que ele é o único cientista no prédio do qual você não tenta cuidar.

-Eu nem sabia que ele era um cientista até alguns dias atrás! –Darcy protestou –E o que ele quer dizer com isso? Quem me odeia é ele! Eu só estou ficando fora do caminho dele.

Tony pareceu extremamente interessado nessa informação.

-Bom, meu trabalho aqui foi feito. –ele declarou satisfeito –Agora eu tenho que ir contar pro Jarv que eu te contei tudo.

Esse homem tinha problemas.

XxX

Darcy não sabia o que fazer agora.

Ela tentou pensar de forma objetiva e refletiu por um longo tempo, mas mesmo assim não encontrou uma resposta.

Até onde sabia, Tony podia estar sendo um babaca (como sempre) e ter inventado a coisa toda. Jane tinha mil teorias malucas (a grande maioria delas envolvia Jarvis estar secretamente apaixonado por Darcy), mas ela não sabia de nada.

Então o plano de Darcy era seguir a vida ignorando o mala.

Mas, de novo, ele resolveu vir atrás dela antes.

Ela estivera na cozinha, preparando um sanduíche, quando ele entrou. O terno dele estava em perfeito estado, para variar. Darcy só o vira desarrumado aquela única vez.

-Senhorita Lewis, eu preciso falar com você. –ele declarou.

Ah, esse sotaque...

O cara é um babaca, Darcy, favor lembrar.

-Olha, sem querer ser chata, Jarvis, eu não curti muito nossa última "conversa". –ela falou, decidida a ignorá-lo.

-Minhas ações não foram muito educadas, eu admito, mas isso é passado. –ele falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão.

Palhaço. Ele não ia mesmo pedir desculpas.

-Se você veio aqui para ter novas "ações não muito educadas", você pode circular, colega. –ela falou séria.

-Eu só quero dizer que, o que quer que senhor Stark tenha te dito, não é verdade. –ele falou firme.

-Como assim "o que quer"? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha –Ele não te contou?

-Não. –ele bufou –E ele se divertiu muito com isso.

-Imagino. –ela deu uma mordida no seu sanduiche e mastigou devagar, sem falar mais nada.

Jarvis estava olhando para ela enfurecido, mas também não se moveu um centímetro.

-Como você sabe que o que ele me falou é mentira se você não sabe o que foi? –ela falou, depois de alguns minutos.

Agora estava entendendo a jogada dele. Jarvis queria saber o que Tony dissera. E se ele queria saber... Havia alguma fofoca interessante que ele estava com medo que vazasse.

-Por que Tony tem a tendência de falar coisas estúpidas para ver a reação das pessoas. –ele informou –E eu o conheço há anos.

-Ele não falou nada demais. –ela deu de ombros e mordeu novamente seu sanduíche, mastigando com cuidado –Só que você se sente deixado de lado por eu não levar comida para você.

Jarvis deu uma risada seca e extra falsa.

-Isso é tão ridículo que nem merece ser comentado. –ele falou.

-E que você tem altas fantasias que envolvem a mim, meus óculos e toda e qualquer superficie plana. –ela falou, mais para encher o saco dele.

A reação de Jarvis foi o completo oposto do que ela esperava. Darcy estava achando que ele ia bufar, falar que era ridículo e rir da cara dela. Tony nunca dissera nada do tipo, ela só soltou essa para zoar com ele.

Só que Jarvis não se moveu. Ele olhou para ela em choque, comprimiu os lábios e saiu de lá pisando firme.

O que foi isso?

XxX

Ela não tinha certeza se deveria estar fazendo isso. Porém, se tinha uma coisa que Darcy Lewis nunca fora nessa vida, era covarde.

Estava na hora de ela e Jarvis se acertarem. De um jeito ou de outro, porque estava de saco cheio das "conversas" que eles tinham.

Então ligou para Pepper, trocou ideias e se preparou para um encontro daqueles.

Tudo bem, talvez ela estivesse sendo um pouco dramática.

No dia seguinte, deixou comida para Jane, fez Bruce comer e então ergueu o queixo e entrou no laboratório de Tony.

Stark estava mexendo com uma solda, então Darcy arremessou um parafuso nele para chamar a sua atenção.

-Aqui está sua comida. –ela falou quando ele levantou sua máscara e olhou para ela –A hora que eu voltar, acho bom você ter comido tudo.

-Voltar de onde? –ele perguntou, então viu a segunda refeição que ela trazia em mãos.

O sorriso que Tony abriu era positivamente maníaco.

-Mudo. –ele falou de repente.

Darcy deduziu que essa ordem era para o microfone, para que Jarvis não ouvisse a conversa de seu laboratório.

-Isso é pra quem eu acho que é? –ele quis saber.

-É. –ela revirou os olhos –Eu estou balançando a bandeira branca.

Ela ia bater em Tony se ele não parasse de sorrir.

-Bom, o laboratório dele é fechado por senha. –ele declarou –Mas, para sua sorte, eu sei!

Tony informou a Darcy os números para abrir a porta do laboratório de Jarvis com uma facilidade impressionante. E uma alegria irritante. A garota tinha certeza absoluta de que, se Jarvis soubesse disso, não ia ficar nada feliz.

-Fica a vontade e não tenha pressa. –Tony falou quando ela abriu a porta.

Darcy revirou os olhos, mas entrou.

-Senhor Stark, quantas vezes eu já pedi para você não invadir o meu laboratório?

Darcy olhou em volta, mas não achou Jarvis. Ele era o homem invisível, é?

-Não é o Tony. –ela chamou.

Ela escutou um barulho que obviamente indicava que Jarvis tinha batido a cabeça. Logo ele brotou de trás de uma das bancadas, massageando sua nuca.

-Senhorita Lewis? Como você entrou aqui? –ele exigiu.

Hum... Ele usava jaleco para trabalhar. E ela era idiota por achar isso sexy, sim ou claro?

-Tony me deu o código. –ela informou.

Jarvis bufou.

-Claro que ele deu. O que você quer?

-Eu trouxe seu almoço. –ela falou, aproximando-se e deixando a vasilha plástica sobre a mesa - Eu não tinha certeza do que te trazer, então eu liguei para a Pepper. Ela me disse que você gosta muito das saladas de um restaurante aqui perto. Ela só lembrava de duas específicas, então eu escolhi uma. Se você quiser me deixar uma lista das suas preferências, eu agradeceria. E se você quiser chá ou café, eu passo aqui mais tarde.

Quando finalmente olhou para ele, Jarvis estava olhando para ela em choque.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? –ele quis saber.

-Porque a gente tem que se entender, Homem de Gelo. –ela falou sinceramente –Eu tê meio de saco cheio de você ficar me acusando de coisas o tempo todo. Então eu estou oferecendo uma oferta de paz. –empurrou a comida na direção dele –E eu gostaria muito que você aceitasse.

Jarvis ainda estava olhando para ela desconfiado.

-Qual é, Jarvis! –ela bufou, frustrada –Eu não quero seu trabalho, eu não tenho a capacidade para fazê-lo. Eu não tenho nada contra você! Dá para você me dar uma chance?

Jarvis passou a mão pelo pescoço e suspirou.

-Certo. –ele falou por fim –Obrigado pela comida. E... –respirou fundo –Me perdoe por ter sido tão grosseiro.

Darcy sorriu.

-De nada e está tudo bem. –ela assegurou.

Então finalmente começou a reparar no laboratório.

Jarvis era mais organizado que Tony, Bruce e Jane somados e multiplicados. O espaço inteiro era bem limpo e não havia absolutamente nada fora do lugar. Nem um parafuso. E aquilo no tanque era...

-Aquilo é um coração? –ela perguntou, chocada.

-É. –ele confirmou.

Mas era um coração mecânico. Agora que Darcy estava prestando atenção mais de perto, ficava bem claro. E do lado do coração tinha um pulmão e mais dois órgãos que ela não reconhecia. (Qual é, anatomia nunca foi o forte dela)

-Você constrói órgãos aqui? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Sim. –ele confirmou.

-Igual em "Repo Men"? -ela perguntou, agora bem interessada.

Jarvis deu uma risada seca.

-Sim, daquele jeito. E, infelizmente, com o mesmo problema: é caro demais.

-Como assim?

-Cada um desses órgãos é completamente funcional. Eles podem ser transplatados com risco zero de rejeição pelo corpo. –ele informou –Mas o custo para fabricação é astrônomico. Nenhum plano de saúde iria cobrir. Fora isso, é necessário um técnico e um cirurgião experiente para fazer a operação, o que faz o custo da cirurgia aumentar exponencialmente. Eu não vou produzir algo que só vai salvar os muito ricos.

-Você está tentando diminuir o custo. –ela entendeu.

-Todos os dias pelos últimos cinco anos. –ele bufou, frustrado –Fora isso, até o momento, eu só consegui fazer corações, pulmões, pancrêas e rins funcionais. Ainda faltam alguns órgãos. Então eu ainda tenho muito trabalho pela frente.

-Meu Deus. –Darcy estava passada –Isso é, de longe, a coisa mais impressionante que já vi na minha vida! Você é um gênio.

-Correndo o risco de soar arrogante, sim, eu sou. –ele falou, embora o tom dele não fosse orgulhoso, era como se fosse um fato desinterassante da vida –Mas do que me serve ser um "gênio", se eu não consigo resolver isso?

Darcy podia quase sentir a frustração dele no ar. Jarvis era dedicado ao seu trabalho, acreditava no que fazia e mesmo assim não conseguia uma resposta. Devia ser terrível para ele.

-Por isso você trabalha com Stark? –ela adivinhou.

-Sim. Ele financia a coisa toda, sem exigir resultados enormes ou lucro imediato. O que era exatamente meu problema com as outras empresas com as quais eu trabalhei. –Jarvis falou.

-Ele provavelmente está garantindo um fígado para o futuro, isso sim. –Darcy comentou.

Jarvis abriu um sorriso, um bem pequenino, mas era um sorriso.

-Foi exatamente o que ele disse. –ele falou.

-Eu tinha certeza. –Darcy riu –Então... Estamos de boa?

-Sim, senhorita Lewis. Nós estamos de boa. –ele assegurou.

-_Espero estar interrompendo sexo na bancada de trabalho!_ –a voz de Tony soou nos comunicadores –_Peitos, a Foster tá te procurando._

Tony Stark era o pior babaca que existia na face da terra.

XxX

Darcy não podia dizer que ela e Jarvis ficaram amigos. Longe disso. Porém, as coisas tinham melhorado muito.

Então, ao invés de ser babá de uma cientista (que era para o que ela tinha sido contratada) , era de quatro.

Pelo menos ganhara um aumento. Um belo aumento.

-Isso é só por aguentar o Tony. –Pepper lhe falou quando ela perguntou o motivo de tanto dinheiro.

E pra ser bem justa, Jarvis era o que dava, de longe, menos trabalho. Darcy levava para ele duas refeições diárias, que ele comia sem fazer um chiado e sem precisar ser forçado, além do chá das cinco (sério, ele era tão britânico!). O laboratório de Jarvis era o cúmulo da organização e raramente era necessário expulsá-lo de lá por trabalhar demais.

Acabou aprendendo coisas sobre ele. Tipo, o cara realmente era um gênio, formado em Medicina, Robótica e Engenharia Mecânica. Não tinha família alguma, crescera e estudara em Londres e só mudou-se pros Estados Unidos quando conheceu Tony.

Ele era reservado, mas o viu (com grande curiosidade) esforçar-se para aprender coisas a respeito dela. Não era simpático, mas aprendeu a ser cortês.

As coisas estavam indo _bem_.

Claro que, _exatamente por isso_, o karma ficou entediado e resolveu ferrar o esquema todo.

Ok, melhor explicar direito.

Tudo começou numa linda quinta-feira ensolarada, um mês depois de Darcy ter virado "assistente" de Jarvis também.

Tony e Jane estavam com um "projeto conjunto" que parecia se resumir aos dois brigando a cada dois minutos. Eles não concordavam em absolutamente nada! Nem em como parafusar um maldito parafuso.

Jarvis, que não estava de corpo presente, apenas como uma voz nos altos falantes, tinha desistido de dar palpite na coisa toda. Darcy seguiu o mesmo caminho e estava jogando paciência no computador.

-Eu estou te falando, Stark! –Jane estava esbravejando –Esse cálculo está errado!

-Meus cálculos nunca estão errados, Foster! –Tony esbravejou de volta.

E para provar ligou a máquina. Que explodiu na hora.

Para ser justa, nem foi uma explosão tão grande assim. Fez mais barulho. Além de espalhar um monte de fumaça preta.

-Senhor Stark! –a voz de Jarvis vinha dos autofalentes, cheia de agitação –O que aconteceu?

-Eu disse que o calcúlo estava errado! –Jane esbravejou.

-Está tudo bem, Homem de Gelo. –Darcy falou, tossindo – Ninguém se machucou. Só o ego do seu chefe.

Ela podia ouvir Jarvis revirar os olhos.

-Infelizmente é tarde demais, senhorita Lewis. –ele informou –O alerta de explosão foi acionado.

Dito e feito, Steve e Natasha surgiram prontos para o combate e deram de cara com os três cobertos por fuligem e tossindo.

-Outra explosão acidental? –Steve perguntou bufando.

-Sim. –eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

O super soldado revirou os olhos.

-Tudo sob controle. –ele falou em seu comunicador, para sabe Thor quem.

-Vocês estão uma gracinha. –Natasha comentou.

Tony resmungou e saiu de lá, provavelmente para trocar de roupa.

-Eu vou me trocar e tomar um banho. –Jane declarou, então olhou para Darcy –Quer vir junto? Eu posso te emprestar uma roupa.

-Em que planeta uma roupa sua serve em mim? –Darcy perguntou.

-Eu te empresto uma. –Natasha falou.

-A pergunta persiste. –Darcy insistiu -Você pode até ser peituda, mas eu sou mais.

Steve corou.

Natasha revirou os olhos.

-Nós damos um jeito. –a ruiva afirmou.

XxX

Darcy precisava parar com essa frescura de ser indepentende e mudar para a Torre. Teria menos privacidade, mas economizaria horrores com o aluguel e ainda poderia acordar bem mais tarde para chegar ao trabalho.

Só tinha sérias dúvidas sobre habitar um prédio pertencente a Tony Stark, que não conhecia o significado de "privacidade".

No momento, estava contente em tomar banho no chuveiro da Viúva Negra (!) e tirar aquela fumaça preta de seu corpo e cabelo.

Claro que nada de Natasha servia nela. A ruiva usava tudo justo e justo nela obviamente não ia caber nas curvas de Darcy.

Felizmente, havia algumas peças de roupa de Clint perdidas por ali, incluindo uma regata e um par de shorts de correr que tinha elástico e passava no quadril de Darcy.

Para ser bem sincera, ela estava super confortável. Não seria sacrifício nenhum trabalhar assim pelo resto do dia.

Então lembrou que ia ter que limpar o laboratório.

Natasha tinha deixado o apartamento para voltar a fazer o que quer que fizesse. Darcy estava se preparando para fazer o mesmo quando a porta se abriu.

Jarvis entrou no apartamento de Natasha (ele não devia ter amor a própria pele pra fazer uma dessas) quase correndo, terno desalinhado.

O alívio na expressão dele ao ver Darcy não tinha explicação.

-Darcy... –ele suspirou aliviado.

-Que? –ela perguntou, confusa.

Jarvis deu passadas largas e apressadas até estar bem diante dela e, chocando Darcy além do possível, pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou, claramente preocupado com ela –Tony não soube dizer.

-Eu estou bem. –ela falou com cuidado, ele estava agindo de um jeito estranho –Eu só vim aqui para tomar banho.

Os olhos dele pareciam estar catalogando cada pedaço dela, checando se estava tudo bem de verdade. Não era uma secada ou algo vulgar. Era preocupado, era o gesto de alguém que se importava.

E ele ainda não tinha soltado a garota.

-Quando eu ouvi a explosão...

-Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, Homem de Gelo. –ela assegurou.

Jarvis deu uma risada cheia de stress.

-Eu já desisti desse plano. –ele falou mais para si mesmo. Os olhos dele voltaram para os dela –Você está bem mesmo? –insistiu.

-Nem um arranhão.

Ele ainda não a tinha soltado.

Jarvis abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer algo, então fechou-a de novo.

Foi ai que tudo ficou (ainda mais) ridiculamente estranho.

De repente, o rosto de Jarvis estava perto demais. Darcy sabia disso porque sentia o nariz dele roçar o seu. As mãos dele se fecharam no cabelo dela, não de um jeito que machucava, mas que mostrava que ele a queria perto. A boca dele roçou a dela, ela tinha certeza!

Mas dai ele se afastou tão rápido que fez parecer que a pele dela era escaldante.

-Que bom que você está bem, senhorita Lewis. –ele declarou, se afastando rapidamente e então saindo do apartamento do mesmo jeito apressado que entrara.

Ah, não...

Edwin Jarvis, o assistente babaca de Tony Stark, o londrino arrogante do qual ela era assistante, o homem com o sotaque mais lindo do mundo e atitude mais infantil, esse Jarvis, quase a beijara.

Merda.

XxX

Darcy não sabia o que fazer. Claro, entrar em pânico e fugir sempre eram boas opções, mas não era o que _queria_ fazer dessa vez.

Queria entender. Teria delirado? Será que Jarvis realmente quase a beijara? Talvez estivesse viajando. Talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça.

Muito provavelmente não era.

Depois que ele saiu, a garota ainda ficou uns bons 10 minutos parada, tentando ter uma reação.

Sério, o cérebro dela simplesmente congelou. Darcy não sabia o que sentir, então era como se não estivesse sentindo nada.

Ficou parada ali e só depois, segundo a segundo, começou a reagir de novo. Seu coração disparou como um cavalo de corrida e sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e quente. Sua mão estava tremendo e sua cabeça girando.

Por quê? Por quê? Ele a odiava! Devia ter sido um engano, adrenalina demais. Ele estava bêbado! Qualquer coisa, menos o que ela achava que tinha sido.

Tinha que haver uma resposta bem lógica para aquilo tudo.

Uma que não envolvesse Jarvis ter qualquer tipo de sentimento por ela. Isso não era possível.

Certo. Certo. Certo.

Hum...

Droga. Ela não sabia mesmo o que fazer e pensar.

Ia ter que pensar nisso mais tarde, agora não tinha como. Tinha trabalho a fazer e um laboratório inteiro que precisava ser arrumado. Ia empurrar isso para o fundo da sua mente e pensar no assunto mais tarde, em seu apartamento, com sorvete de brownie e dois litros de café.

Soava como um ótimo plano. E, para variar, Jarvis tinha que continuar estragando a coisa toda.

Ela voltou para o laboratório, onde Jane já estava de banho tomado e começando a limpeza.

A cientista olhou-a de cima a baixo e riu de leve.

-Você parece confortável, mas isso não pode ser da Nat.

-Não. –ela confirmou –É do Clint.

As duas continuaram a limpar até o fim da tarde. Jane estava amaldiçoando Tony por ter sumido e deixado a bagunça para elas. Darcy estava morrendo de dor nas costas e braços e só queria ir para casa e dormir por uma semana. Jane tinha prometido o dia seguinte de folga.

As duas tinham acabado de fechar a porta do laboratório, quando Jarvis brotou de novo.

Dessa vez, ele estava todo alinhadinho, como sempre. Nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

-Doutora Foster. –ele falou, sério –Que bom ver que você não se machucou.

-Obrigada, Jarvis. –Jane falou, sorrindo, e então ficou esperando para ver o que ele queria.

Jarvis limpou a garganta, evitando olhar para Darcy.

-Eu precisava falar com a senhorita Lewis, em particular. –ele falou –Você se importaria de...

-Oh. –Jane arregalou os olhos, totalmente surpresa, olhando de um para o outro confusa –Não, não. Eu vou indo. Descansa, Darcy, e qualquer coisa você me liga.

Darcy murmurou alguma coisa aleatória para Jane e a cientista afastou-se, olhando por sobre o ombro para os dois, claramente curiosa e confusa.

Ao se ver sozinho com Darcy, Jarvis arrumou sua gratava, embora ela estivesse perfeitamente alinhada. Então, o olhar dele escorregou pela garota, como se só agora realmente percebesse o que ela vestia.

Sim, o olhar dele demorou um pouco mais nos peitos dela. E não, Darcy não tinha um pingo de vergonha de ter empurrado os ombros para trás, para realçar ainda mais o que já era meio óbvio. Era bom saber que, no fim das contas, o Homem de Gelo era só um homem mesmo.

-Eu preciso falar com você. –ele declarou de repente, limpando a garganta.

-Isso eu já percebi. –ela falou, seca.

-Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo...

-O quê? –ela perguntou, fazendo-se de idiota.

Jarvis estreitou os olhos.

-Mais cedo, no apartamento da Agente Romanoff. –ele falou, a contra gosto.

-O quê? –ela insistiu.

Ah, se olhares matassem...

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. –ele acusou.

-Na verdade, não sei, não. –Darcy declarou, e no fim das contas era até verdade –Você só sabe me confundir, Jarvis. Eu nunca sei o que está acontecendo com você. Então... –respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar – Seja lá o que você veio dizer, eu duvido que me interesse.

Jarvis abriu a boca mais uma vez, então fechou-a.

-Eu só não quero que as coisas fiquem... Confusas entre nós. –ele falou por fim –Nós temos uma relação profissional...

-Não, nós não temos! –Darcy bradou – Não temos porque você é louco e bipolar e eu tô cansada de ficar inventando desculpas para sua grosseria só porque seu sotaque e seus olhos são lindos!

Ela tinha mesmo acabado de dizer...? Pelo tanto que os olhos de Jarvis estavam arregalados, podia deduzir que tinha sim.

Por quê, Senhor? Por que deras a uma criatura tão inocente uma boca tão voluntariosa?

Hora de salvar uma situação já naufragada.

-Não tem nada confuso. -ela falou por fim – Eu acho que seus sentimentos já ficaram bem claros desde o começo.

Jarvis apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Darcy bufou, revirou os olhos para um efeito melhor, e saiu dali.

Estava tão feliz que não ia trabalhar no dia seguinte...

XxX

Depois de refletir no seu dia de folga, Darcy decidiu que já tinha dado. Nada mais desse negócio de tentar ficar em paz com o mala. Jarvis passara anos cuidando de si mesmo, podia muito bem voltar a fazê-lo agora.

Ela estava tão furiosa com ele!

Quem ele pensava que era? Primeiro brigava com ela, a acusava de estar tentando roubar o lugar dele. Daí fazia-se passar por um ser humano razoavelmente decente, só para enganá-la! Então vinha aquela coisa de... De... O quase-beijo! E daí ele... Ele...

Ela estava tão irritada que mal conseguia pensar. Sua única decisão do momento era parar de vê-lo o máximo possível.

Por peso na consciência, resolveu ligar e avisar Pepper. Afinal, estava recebendo muito porque estava, supostamente, ajudando quatro cientistas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Pepper perguntou, preocupada.

-Não. –ela mentiu –Eu só... Estou ocupada demais.

O silêncio do outro lado provava que Pepper não estava lá muito convencida.

-Eu sei que Jarvis pode ser difícil com pessoas estranhas... –Pepper começou com cuidado –Mas ele sempre falou bem de você para mim, Darcy. Como você é atenta aos detalhes, respeita o espaço dele... Eu tinha a impressão de que vocês estavam se dando bem.

Havia algo no tom de Pepper, como se ela estivesse especulando algo, checando uma fofoca.

-Eu não sei o que te dizer, Pepper. –Darcy suspirou –Eu nunca tive essa impressão dele, de que eu fazia algo certo. Eu sempre achei que era uma pessoa que ele tolerava pela comida. E... –parou e respirou fundo –Eu desisto.

-Tudo bem, Darcy. –Pepper falou –Óbvio que você não tem que fazer nada que não queira. Mas... Tem certeza que nada aconteceu?

-Absoluta.

XxX

No primeiro dia em que Darcy foi ao laboratório de Tony, claramente com apenas uma refeição, o bilionário pareceu confuso.

-Mudo. –ele ordenou –Ei, Darcy. E o Jarvis?

-Ele não é mais problema meu. –ela falou, pela primeira vez apenas deixando a comida e a bebida de Tony e saindo do laboratório.

Nos dias que seguiram, Tony tentou entender o que tinha acontecido, mas Darcy não ia se explicar.

Já chega de Edwin Jarvis na sua vida.

Tony, sendo o chato que era, obviamente foi falar com Jane, que acabou ficando preocupada também.

-Nada aconteceu! –Darcy insistiu.

-Darcy, você não é assim! –Jane falou –Você não ia simplesmente desistir de um trabalho sem motivo. O que aconteceu? Foi no dia da explosão, não foi? O que ele te falou? –agora a pequena cientista estava ficando brava.

Darcy suspirou. Tinha que falar com alguém. Não aguentava mais guardar tanta dúvida para ela mesma.

Então sentou Jane e explicou várias coisas. Comportamentos estranhos de Jarvis, as insinuações de Tony, o quase-beijo, a conversa que viera depois, o jeito de Pepper e Tony ao saberem que ela excluíra Jarvis de sua lista de "pessoas a serem alimentadas".

Jane escutou o drama todo em silêncio, apenas fazendo uma ou outra pergunta. Por fim, ela ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse refletindo sobre a coisa toda.

Essa era a melhor coisa sobre Jane: quando a coisa ficava séria, ela parava e pensava antes de falar qualquer coisa.

-Quando você disse para ele que sabia que ele não te suportava... –Jane começou –Ele realmente não disse nada para contradizer?

-Absolutamente nada. –Darcy suspirou.

-Eu tenho que admitir uma coisa. –Jane falou por fim –Tony estava tentando juntar vocês dois.

-Oi? –Darcy estava passada.

-Ele tinha a impressão de que você seria boa para o Jarvis, como a Pepper foi para ele. –Jane explicou –Por isso ele insistiu em você levar comida para o laboratório dele. Já era parte do plano.

-Aquele imbecil!

-Só que... –Jane hesitou –Eu tenho a impressão de que Tony só pensou nisso porque... Porque Jarvis tinha expressado algum tipo de interesse. Ele deu a entender, em algum momento, que achava você atraente.

Bom... Jane tinha conseguido chocar Darcy além de qualquer palavra ou reação.

-Darcy? –Jane chamou preocupada.

-Tanto faz! –a garota explodiu –Mesmo que fosse verdade, ele resolveu o que? Ir com a velha técnica de puxar meu cabelo e me irritar? Eu não quero saber.

-Mas, Darcy...

-Não quero saber! –ela declarou.

-Ok, você venceu. –Jane suspirou.

Darcy estava pronta para ter tranquilidade. Mais uma vez... Por que ela esqueceu que Tony continuava sendo um babaca?

XxX

Exatamente duas semanas depois da fatídica explosão, Darcy entrou no laboratório de Tony e encontrou o bilionário em pânico.

-Ainda bem que você chegou, Lewis! –ele falou –Jarvis está desmaiado no laboratório dele. Eu estava indo chamar o Bruce.

A garota sentiu um solavanco no estômago.

-Ele está bem? –perguntou preocupada.

-Eu não sei, então vou buscar o Bruce. –ele revirou os olhos –Você pode ficar com...

-Tô indo. –ela falou, antes que ele terminasse.

Entrou no laboratório de Jarvis olhando em volta, buscando por ele. Atrás de uma das bancadas, viu os pés dele. Ele obviamente estava deitado no chão.

-Jarvis? – correu, preocupada, para o lado dele. Descobriu, ao contornar ao balcão, que na verdade o homem estava preso e amordaçado com o que pareciam ser barras de metal, balançando a cabeça freneticamente –Mas o que...

A porta do laboratório bateu.

-Ah, não!

Darcy correu para a porta e tentou abri-la, mas sem sucesso.

-Stark! Eu vou te matar! –ela gritou, batendo na porta.

_-Você vai me agradecer no futuro, isso sim._ –a voz dele soou pelo interfone _– Você só sai daí depois que vocês dois fizerem as pazes._

-E esse é seu plano? Nos trancar numa sala? Quantos anos você tem? Doze?

_-Pode chiar o quanto quiser, Lewis._ –ele declarou _– Você só sai daí quando eu abrir a porta._

-A Jane vai sentir minha falta e me tirar daqui.

_-A ideia foi dela._ –ele falou animado.

-Eu vou matar vocês dois, Stark! Tá me ouvindo?

Sem resposta.

Isso só podia ser uma piada de muito mau gosto. Ela nunca mais ia alimentar Jane e Tony. De agora em diante, todo seu amor e atenção seriam de Bruce!

Jarvis estava fazendo algum barulho, se debatendo. Ah, é... Ele ainda estava amarrado.

Darcy aproximou-se dele, então reparou que havia um post-it colado na barra que se fechava contra o peito de Jarvis. Ela pegou o bilhete e leu.

-Seu chefe não pode nem ser considerado um ser humano. –ela resmungou –Vem me amar.

E as barras se soltaram. Jarvis sentou-se, passando a mão contra o peito.

-Só para deixar claro... –Darcy falou limpando a garganta –Essa era a senha para abrir as travas.

-Eu deduzi, senhorita Lewis. –ele falou de forma seca.

-Como ele te prendeu? –ela quis saber.

-Ele falou que queria testar as travas. –Jarvis falou –Eu adoraria dizer que suspeitei de algo, mas Tony sempre tem ideias estranhas. Ele prendeu meus pulsos e braços como "experimento", então tapou minha boca e me jogou aqui dentro com a ajuda de Thor.

-Até o Thor está nisso? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Pelo que eu entendi da conversa, a Torre inteira está. –ele falou baixo.

Os dois ficaram sentados no chão, um evitando o olhar do outro.

-Eu vou... –Jarvis respirou fundo –Vou tentar abrir a porta, ver o que ele fez.

Darcy apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem nem olhar para Jarvis. Ele levantou-se, passou a mão pela calça e foi olhar para a porta.

Ela nem tinha visto a sombra dele nas últimas duas semanas e achara que estava feliz por isso. Olhando para ele agora...

Por que tinha que ser tão tonta?

-Como Tony conseguiu fazer você entrar aqui? –ele perguntou analisando o painel.

-Ele me disse que você tinha desmaiado. Nem passou pela minha cabeça que podia ser mentira de tão preocupada que eu fiquei.

Jarvis virou-se para ela, obviamente chocado.

-Preocupada comigo?

-Claro que sim. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio – Eu acho que já deixei claro que não te odeio. Logo, eu me preocupo.

Jarvis aproximou-se dela e sentou ao seu lado, aparentemente desistindo da porta.

-Eu não te odeio, Darcy. –ele falou –Eu nunca odiei e eu sinto muito se te dei essa impressão.

Darcy não disse nada. Estava xingando-se mentalmente por ter derretido por dentro ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome.

-Você disse... -ele parou e respirou fundo –Quando o laboratório explodiu, você disse que meus sentimentos tinham ficado claros desde o começo. Mas eu acho que não ficaram.

Darcy finalmente virou-se para olhar para ele.

-A culpa é minha. –ele deu uma risada seca –Eu não sabia o que fazer porque me sentia fora de controle desde o primeiro minuto. Eu estive estragando tudo desde aquele momento, mas a verdade é que começou na primeira vez que eu te vi. Foram os óculos.

Darcy não sabia o que falar, mas tinha certeza de que estava de queixo literalmente caído.

-Claro, tinha os seus olhos também. –Jarvis falou, como se não percebesse o choque dela –E a sua boca, eu não vou negar. Só que o Tony ficava... –bufou frustrado –Sendo o Tony e eu tinha certeza de que você me odiava pelo jeito que eu tinha te tratado.

-Espera aí! –Darcy falou na hora –O que isso quer dizer exatamente, homem de gelo?

-Que eu tenho altas fantasias que envolvem você, seu óculos e qualquer superficie plana. –ele admitiu, corando.

As palavras que ela mesma dissera voltaram e ela finalmente entendeu a reação dele aquele dia. Ah...

-Eu não sei o que dizer. –ela declarou por fim.

-Eu não mudei de ideia. –Jarvis falou, repentinamente decidido –Eu não quero que as coisas sejam confusas entre nós. Eu quero que elas sejam bem claras. Claras no sentido de que eu quero poder dizer que te acho uma mulher linda, inteligente, interessante e...

Darcy adoraria saber o que o "e" iria trazer, mas queria mais beijar Jarvis, porque ele estava merecendo. E ela estava querendo.

Então puxou o rosto do pentelho e beijou-o.

-Você não está perdoado. –ela declarou, sem descolar os lábios dos dele –Mas serei generosa e começarei o longo processo de te perdoar agora.

Jarvis riu contra a boca da morena e puxou-a para seu colo.

-Eu aceito. –falou, solene.

E daí Darcy deixou-se afundar no cheiro, no gosto e na sensação dele. Jarvis era preciso até para beijar e ela sentia-se desmanchando nas mãos dele, que por acaso estavam entrando na camiseta dela...

_-Darcy, Jarvis! Vocês estão sendo espionados!_

A voz de Jane vindo assim, do além, fez Darcy pular e acertar a testa na de Jarvis.

_-Jane, sua traidora!_ –agora era a voz de Tony _–As coisas estavam ficando interessantes!_

-Vocês estavam nos espionando? –ela perguntou, incrédula –Qual o problema de vocês?

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

-Agora que você já conseguiu o que queria, que tal nos soltar, Tony? –Jarvis perguntou –Eu acredito que nós dois precisamos de um pouco mais de privacidade.

Tony resmungou, eles ouviram Pepper mandando que ele abrisse a porta e foi o que aconteceu.

-Eu tenho chá no meu apartamento. –Darcy ofereceu –E a certeza de que ele não é filmado.

Jarvis riu.

-Soa perfeito.

* * *

**N/A: E aí? Opiniões?**

**Não deixem de deixar reviews.**

**Quarta tem estreia de fanfic nova com nossa linda Darcy e sexta tem A Dama. Não percam!**

**B-jão**


End file.
